Zorro contre l'Aigle
by guywilliamszorro
Summary: Réécriture des épisodes avec l'aigle ( épisode 14 à 39 saison 1) pas trop de différence au début un peu part ci part là mais plus on avance dans l'histoire plus il y a de modifications
1. Chapter 1

réécriture

des épisodes avec l'aigle

chap1

Dans un lieu inconnu qui semblait ètre une cave aménagé en salle de réunion cinq hommes étaient assis autour d'un grande table silencieux comme des statues de pierre.

Une simple bougie éclairé faiblement la pièce.

Une amosphère tendue englobé toute la pièce.

Un homme brise le silence " Savez vous pourquoi on nous a fait venir ici ? "

" Si je ne me trompe pas l'aigle en personne va venir nous parler " l'informa son voisin de droite

" Je doute que l'aigle prenne la peine de se joindre a nous " avoua un troisième homme

Comme pour lui faire du tord à l'instant ou il eu fini sa phrase un bruit se fit entendre de l'autres côté de la porte.

La porte s'ouvris et un homme apparu il s'avança d'un pas assuré pris place a la dernière place qui se trouver en bout de table.

De ce fait il avait une vue d'ensemble sur tout les hommes qu'il dévisaga chacun avec une attention toute particulière.  
Puis il déclara " C'est moi l'aigle je vous convoqué ici pour vous parler de l'avenir de la Californie et sourtout de l'avenir de Los Angeles " il repris " j'ai donc la desicion d'envoyer l'un de vous pour tout préparé"  
" Et qui avait vous choisis pour se rendre à Los Angeles ? " interrogea le quatrième homme L'aigle observa les cinq hommes l'un après l'autre rapidement son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux " C'est Quintana qui ira faire un séjour d'une longeur indeterminer à Los Angeles " informa l'aigle Quintana sourcilla " Mais a Los Angels il y a Zorro qui ... "

L'aigle le fixa " Zorro vous étes aussi chargé de l'éliminé ou de me le ramené vivant " dit il d'un ton sans réplique


	2. Chapter 2

réécriture 2

A Los Angeles un cavalier venait sur la place.

Il la traversa au galop comme si sa vie en dépendé.

Arrivé devant l'imposante porte de la caserne il sauta a bas de son cheval et se dirigea vers le gardien de la porte.

" Conduisez moi auprès du commandant. J'arrive de Monterey avec un message urgent. "

Le garde l'emnena alors devant la porte du bureau du capitaine et toqua.

Le capitaine Toledano vient ouvrir.

" Que se passe t il ? " demanda Toleda les sourcils froncé

" Je viens de Monterey pour vous faire parvenir ce papier qui est urgent car on ma dit de me déchépé " répondit le messager d'une seule traite

Toledano pris le message et ferma la porte.

Il s'assis lu la letttre et apella Raquel celle ci comme si elle avait cet instant arriva tout de suite semblant sortir de nul part.

"Oui Arturo ? " interrogea la femme avec un sourire " Je suis muté " " ah et... moi ? " demanda Raquel pas plus étonné que cela

" toi tu va rester ici tu me rejoindra plus tard ne t'inquiète pas "

" Je serai la nouvelle commandante ?! "

"En quelques sortes mais officiellement tu partagera le poste avec le sergent Garcia " expliqua son mari

" Tu as déjà tout prévu ? " s'étonna Raquel " Oui je me doutais que je serai muté " avoua Toledano

"Pour combien de temps ?

" 1 ou 2 mois tout au plus après mon poste à Los Angeles " l'informa Arturo

" Quand part tu ? "

" Tout de suite j'avait déjà préparé des affaires au cas ou "

Il embrassa Raquel pris son sac qui était posé au sol et partit.


	3. Chapter 3

réécriture 3

Alors que Toledano s'avancait sur la place il croisa don Diego.

" Buenos dias capitaine ou allez vous donc chargé comme vous étes ? " demanda Diego fixant le sac

" Diego Buenos dias je part je me suis fait muté "

" Vous...nous quittez ... pour lomgtemps ? " questiona Diego a qui la nouvelle ne plaisait gère

" Oh non ne vous en faite pas 1 ou 2 mois tout au plus je laisse pour ce temps le poste a ma femme et a Garcia mais quand je reviendrai je reprendrez mon poste ne vous en faite pas " rassura Toledano avec un doux sourire.

Diego le salua lui souhaita de revenir bientot et le quitta soucieux.

Il se douté que pendant l'absence de Toledano Zorro aurait du pain sur la planche.


	4. Chapter 4

réécriture 4

Garcia alla a son poste une lettre cacheté si trouvé :

" Sergent Dimitrio Lopez Garcia j'ai étais muté pour une durée allant d mois pendant mon absence vous veilleré avec ma femme sur le pueblo. A mon retour je reprendrais à nouveau ma place de comandant. En attendant je vous adresse mes salutations et vous dit à bientôt.

Toledano "

Garcia était au ange préssé de mettre son nouveau rôle en avant il sortit de la caserne et marcha sur la place principale observant chaque personne avec une attention nouvelle.  
Quintana aparu soudain sur la place ou marché Garcia avec une malle sous chaques bras. Quintana passa devant le sergent mais celui ci l'interpella.  
" Pas si vite señor ! "

Quintana ce retourna surpris " c'est a moi que vous parler ? " demanda t il à Garcia " Oui car vous venez d'arrivé et je dois inspecté vos bagages. " déclara le sergent d'une voix autoritère " Quesque cette nouvelle chose ? on fouille tout maintenant ? ce n'est pas très poli "  
" poli ou pas c'est la loi et elle est la même pour tout le monde " s'emporta Garcia " hé bien quel acceuil " marmona Quintana entre ces dents Pendant ce temps Garcia avec inspecté de fond en comble les 2 malles et n'ayant rien trouver d'important apart une collection considèrable de plume d'aigle interrogeat l'étrangé " vous aimez collectionné les plumes ? "  
" C'est une grande passion chez moi " dit froidement l'inconnu " Ah bon je voudrai connaitre votre nom señor "  
" Je suis le señor Quintana mais de la ou je viens celui que me le demandais c'étais présenté avant " rétorqua Quintana que l'interrogatoire du sergent agacé fort " hum ... et d'ou venez vous ? "  
" de Monterey "  
" Monterey ? et pourquoi étes vous ici ? "  
" Pour affaire ... "  
" Pour affaire " répéta le sergent " oui pour affaire maintenant excusé moi je dois vous quittez hum... "  
" Garcia "  
" Je dois vous quittez Garcia "  
Et il s'éloigna rapidement visiblement content de ne plus avoir a répondre aux questions de Garcia


	5. Chapter 5

réécriture 5

Raquel redécoré le bureau de son mari sous le regard de Diego qui veillait sur elle comme le lui demandé le comandant avant son départ.

" Ce bureau a toujours était trop terne il était de lui redonné une nouvelle vie vous ne trouver pas Diego ? "

" Tout est une question de gout señora "  
" Oui vous avez raison mais il pourra le remanier comme il voudra quant il sera de retour n'est pas ? "

" Oui biensure "

On toqua à la porte.  
Raquel alla ouvrir. " un message urgent pour le capitaine "  
" il est a était muté mais je lui fairait transmettre le plus rapidement posible "  
Elle ferma la porte " Diego pouvait vous chercher Garcia il faut qu'il transmette cette lettre a mon mari "  
" Oui biensur señora " dit il en quittant la pièce Aussitôt Raquel ouvrit la lettre la lu et sortit d'un tiroir du papier une plume et un encrier a moitié vide puis elle écrivit quelques lignes plia le papier et le mis dans l'envellope.  
Elle reposa l'envellope sur le bureau de son mari froissa le message original et le cacha dans sa robe.  
Raquel avait a peine terminé l'échange des lettres que Diego et Garcia entrèrent dans le bureau.  
Elle montra du doig l'envellope en espèrant que l'inbécibilité du sergent ne lui permettera de voir que l'envellope avait été ouverte et recoller.  
" c'est urgent sergent " fit Raquel Garcia pris la lettre salua poliment Raquel et Diego puis partit.

" Vous devriez rentrer Diego je voudrais me reposé cette nouvelle ma un peu secouer " dit poliment Raquel " Biensur je comprend tout a fait reposé bien señora " Répondit Diego en se retirant Il ratrappa rapidement Garcia " hé bien sergent ! "  
" Don Diego je doit vouds dire un secret on a retrouvé la poudre volé "

Diego éclata de rire

" Quoi pourquoi riez vous ?" s'étonna le sergent "Oh pardon " s'excusa Diego " mais voyait tout le monde dans les rues est courant "  
" Oui il ne faut pas que les millitaires le sache "  
" oh bien dans ce cas..."  
" Dites donc sa c'est étrange 2 stylo pour 1 lettres et 1 envellope vous ne trouver pas "  
" Si en effet ... étrange et si elle était fausse ?" "Mais la lettre dit que la poudre et en possetion de l'armé et..."  
" et si elle est fausse la poudre et toujours en possecion de l'ennmi et puisqu'il n'y a plus de controle elle peut facilement être utilisé contre nous ... "

" écoutez sergent comparer l'écriture avec des documents officiel et ne la poster que quand vous serez certain quelle n'a pas était falcifié " " oui vous avez raison j'y vais tout de suite"  
" hum sergent une dernière chose Raquel est déjà perturbé inutile de lui dire pour la lettre "  
" ne vous en faite pas don Diego elle n'en sera rien "  
Diego et Garcia partirent chacun d'un côté opposé de la rue.


	6. Chapter 6

réécriture 6

Bernardo et son maitre se trouvaient à présent derrière un rocher qui les protéger d'éventuels curieux.

Bernardo exprimé sa joie en s'agitant dans tout les sens faisant sourire Zorro.

Si Bernardo était si content c'est parsque Zorro allait passé a l'action et que pour une fois il serait aux premieres loges pour ne rien manqué de la scène qui ce déroulerer bientôt en contre bas.  
" Ce n'est peut être qu'une fausse alert mais je préfére en être sur je pense que nos ennemis vont asseyer de faire entré la poudre volé a Los Angeles et il faut les en empêcher " expliqua Zorro Bernardo acquiesa d'un signe de tête tout en surveignant la route en contre bas.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient.  
" Je me demande combien de temps va t il encore faloir patienter il va bientôt faire nuit "  
Soudain il aperçu une charette de foin.  
Il se retourna vers Bernardo " Bizzard non ? tu as déjà vu une charette de foin escorté par un cavalier armée ? "  
Bernardo fit signe que non " moi non plus elle ne doit surement pas contenir que du foin "  
Il regarda plus attentivement encore il avait déjà vu cet homme avec deux grosses valises plus tôt dans la journée et ne l'avait jamais vu avant c'était sans doute un voyageur il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et maintenant il le croisait dès qu'il aller quelque part il y avait de quoi devenir soupsonneux avec tout les soucis de poudre volé et de lettres falsifié.  
"Je vais aller voir se que cache ce foin c'est peut être un piège prépare toi a tirer au cas ou "  
Bernardo acquisa et mis l'homme armé en jou.  



	7. Chapter 7

réécriture 7 Zorro enfourcha Tornado et descendit vers la charette.  
L'homme stoppa la charette sans faire mine de vouloir attaqué l'homme masqué.  
" señor pouvait vous me dire ce que vous transportez ? " demanda Zorro " Comme vous pouvez le voir je transporte du foin " répondit l'homme en maîtrisant sa colère " Le foin mérite donc d'être gardé par un homme armé ? " questionna Zorro septique " les bandits son nombreux sur cette route surtout à cette heure je ne veux pas mourir en transportant du foin moi" s'écria l'homme " Dans ce cas sa ne vous gène pas de baisé votre arme et de me laissé examiné le chargement de votre charette ? "

" Non pas le moins du monde "  
" Alors jetez votre arme " fit Zorro d'une voix autoritaire L'homme jeta son arme " fouillez donc si sa vous chante mais vous perdez votre temps il n'y a rien que du foin dans ma charette "  
Bernardo ne perdez rien de la scène qui se déroulé sous lui.  
Soudain il remarqua un homme armée sortant du foin à l'arrière de la charette. Le bandit se laissa glisser au sol et s'agenouilla en visant Zorro avec son arme.  
Zorro ne soupsonnait rien et s'apprêtait à faire le tour de la charette.  
Un coup de feu retentit et Tornado fit un soubresaut.  
Il s'agissait de Bernardo qui avait décidé d'intervenir dès qu'il avait vu le tireur visant son maître avec son arme.  
La balle transperça le chapeau du bandit qui roula dans la poussière.  
Sans perdre un instant l'homme qui avait parlé avec Zorro sauta de la charette pour ramasser son fusil.  
Mais Zorro plus fut plus rapide que son adversaire et avant que l'homme n'eu saissi son armeun bruit persant fendi l'air.  
Rapide comme l'éclair Zorro venait de faire claqué son fouet dont le cuir vint s'enrouler autour de l'arme que le bandit avait voulu saisir. Avec une adresse incroyable Zorro attira l'arme vers lui.  
De son autre main il saisis le fusil.  
" Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? " se moqua gentillement le hors la loi avec un sourire " je vous donne 3 secondes pour vous mettre sur le bord de la route les mains en l'air tout les deux " Les deux hommes obèirent.  
Zorro enleva le foin qui recouvret...des tonneaux de poudre Les bandits regarder au loin Zorro fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux dans la dirrection observé par les bandits. Zorro vit le sergent Garcia et une escorte de garde a sa suite.  
Garcia apperçu Zorro et cria " C'est Zorro ! Capturer le ! "  
Rapide comme l'éclair Zorro monta sur son cheval et disparu à bride abbatue


	8. Chapter 8

réécriture 8

" inutile de poursuivre Zorro il est trop rapide pour nous " admit Garcia a l'intention des soldats

Le sergent se rapprocha des deux bandits et ses yeux doublère de volume quant il vit les barrils sous le foin.

" Quesque cela veut dire ? " s'étonna Garcia

" C'est juste du bon vin ... " " oh " fit Garcia ravit oubliant la visite de Zorro " du bon vin vous dites ? "  
" oui il doit être livrer a l'auberge de Los Angeles "  
" Ah du bon vin à Los Angeles c'est fabuleux et je crois que Zorro aurait bien voulu en prendre un barril ah le coquain ... en même temps quesqu'on ferait pas pour du bon vin...ne vous inquièté pas vais vous escorter jusqu'a l'auberge " 


	9. Chapter 9

réécriture 9

la charette arriva sans autre accsident a l'auberge qui était deserte.  
Il n'y avait en effet que l'aubergiste et une serveuse qui c'était piteusement accoudé au bar.

" merci pour votre aide sergent je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de vos services...vous devez être fatigé non ? il ce fait tard "

" oh mais... je... le vin... fatigé moi...non...non...je suis un soldat...soif par contre... " bredouilla Garcia confus

Quintana réprima un soupir " aubergiste ! faite une viré sur mon compte de la commande de cet homme " dit il en désignant Garcia " Oh Gracios señor Quintana " s'écria Garcia ravis Il passa donc ça commande qui se constitué de deux bouteilles de leurs meilleurs vins ( une pour tout de suite et l'autre pour une prochaine fois ) et s'assis a une table près du bar puis il se mit a boire le précieux liquide rouge.


	10. Chapter 10

réécriture 10

Sous l'auberge dans la cave a vin un homme s'empressé d'entasser les barils déchargés.

Il était seul .

" les barils esqu'il faut les couvrir ? " cria t il a Quintana qui attendait devant l'escalier

" non dépose les sur l'escalier je m'envais a demain "

L'homme continua a rangé les barils et ne remarqua pas la silouhette noir qui venait de rentré dans la cave grace au soupirail.

Zorro souris derrière son masque il sortit sans bruit son épée monta sur un tonneau et quant l'homme passa juste sous lui il sauta et l'assoma avec le pommeau de son épéé.

Zorro cacha le corp derrière des tonneaux pris un des barils de poudre ( la couleur était diffèrentes que les barrils qui contenait réélement du vin )  
et le fit passait par le soupirail.

De l'autre côté Bernardo les récupérés les mettaient dans une charettes et les recouvraient de foin.

Zorro avait fait passé tout les barils et terminé de les remplacait par d'autres barils trouvé dans un coin isolé qui ne semblait interesait personne.  
Il entendit soudain craquer les marches de l'escalier menant à la cave.  
Il posa lentement le baril qu'il tenait au sol puis attendis sans faire le moindre bruit.  
" Ce rangement est bientot fini j'espere " Zorro reconnu la voix de Quintanna Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour modifié sa voix puis dit " le travail et terminé señor "  
Mais Quintana continué de descendre l'escalier.  
Soudain il fut là Zorro n'eu pas le temps de resortir son épée il tomba au sol assomé par Quintana qui l'avait assomé avec le pommeau de son épée.  
Quintana remonta vivement les escaliers en criant " il est dans la cave! Zorro est assomé ! vite venait ! "

Bernardo avait entendu les cris de Quintana et étais rapidement allez dans la cave. Il avait porté Zorro et l'avait fait sortir de la cave.  
Au dehors Zorro retrouva rapidement ces esprits remercia Bernardo et entendit les hurlements de Quintana qui était en train de maudire la terre entière.  
Bernardo et lui rentrèrent pour ce reposé tout deux étaient épuisé par cette longue journée.  



	11. Chapter 11

réécriture 11

Le caporal Reyes ayant sa garde entra dans l'auberge.

En apercevant Garcia il le rejoignit.

Garcia lui servis a contre coeur un verre et fini d'une seule traite la deuxième bouteille qu'il avait déjà entammé.

" Dit donc comment avait vous pu avoir ses deux bouteilles ? " interrogeat soudain Reyes étonnait

Garcia lui raconta alors ses aventures de la soirée.

" Deux bouteilles contre une dizaine de barils c'est peu " s'indigna Reyes

" Mais vous avez raison ! venez les barils son à la cave "

Les deux soldats descendirent à la cave.  
Ils entendirent les cris de Quintana.

" Qu'avez vous donc señor Quintana ? "

"C'est Zorro il a volait les barils "

" Mais ils sont là vos barils et le vin est exelent ! " lui sourit Reyes qui goutait le liquide rouge qui coulait d'un des barils qui c'était renversé.

" C'est vrai il a raison Zorro n'a rien pris voyons vous étes sur que vous allez bien señor Quintana ? " demanda Garcia

"... oui je vais bien sergent... veuillez m'excusé..." marmonna Quintana Garcia et Reyes partirent alors laissant Quintana qui semblait hors de lui.  



	12. Chapter 12

réécriture 12

Le lendemain matin Quintana rangait l'auberge et de ce fait elle était plus en désordre que jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Raquel qui entra vivement.

"ne faite pas attention au désorde señora nous attendions la visite d'une dame de si bonne heure " s'excusa Quintana

" J'aimerais vous parler señor " répondit Raquel

" Avec plaisir que voulez me dire ? "

" J'ai quelque chose à vous montrez " dit elle sa main tira de sous son chale une plume qu'elle tendit à Quintana Quintana plalit " mais c'est une ... plume...d'aigle...le signe de notre chef ! "  
" C'est cela " confierma Raquel " à présent vous recevrez les ordres de moi même "  
Quintana faillit s'étrangler.  
" Accsepter les odres d'une...femme ?! "  
" Si sa ne vous convient pas je trouverai quelqun de plus compètant et mieu vaudra pour vous que vous ne reparétiez pas devant l' Aigle " lui dit sérieusement la femme " Je vous obéirez " céda Quintana a contre coeur les dents serrés " parfait faites donc le nécessaire pour que la poudre puisse être transporté ailleur d'ici 1 heure "  
" il y a ... un problème "  
" un problème quoi ? parler ! "  
" la poudre et arriver a l'auberge hier soir mais on a decouvert que les tonneaux contenaient...du vin "  
" Quoi ! la poude que c'est il passait avec la poudre ?! " s'emporta Raquel " Hé bien Zorro était dans la cave je l'ai assomé mais il c'est volatilisé quant je suis allait chercher l'aubergiste ... "  
" Et avec lui la poudre ! il a eu de la chance de sens tiré mais vous n'aurez sans doute pas cette chance señor " dit elle menaçante Quintana était paniqué jamais il n'aurait pensé être effrayé par une femme " Accorder moi 24 heures pour le trouver et lui faire dire ou il a caché la poudre "

" 24 heures pas plus et je veut la poudre et Zorro vivant " " bien señora "

Raquel tourna les talons et sortit de l'auberge laissant Quintana seul.


	13. Chapter 13

réécriture 13

Tornado broutait tranquillement. De temps à autre il regardait méprisant la petite charette qu'il avait du transporter jusque là.

Un peu plus loin Zorro et Bernardo tentaient tant bien que mal de camouflé les tonneaux grace a des branches qu'ils avaient coupé.

Mais malgres les efforts des deux hommes les tonneaux restaient visible.

" Tant pis la poudre restera ici en attendions que nous sachions a qui nous pouvons faire confiance pour la lui remettre. "

Bernardo acquiessa en s'éloignant vers Tornado.

Mais il revient rapidement en courant et indica du doig un groupe de soldat avec Garcia en tête de file.

Le visage de Zorro se rembrunit.

" Je crois que Quintana a mis Garcia de son côté."

Bernardo s'agita

" Oui je sais ils sont visiblent mais même si ils ne l'étaient pas on n'auraient pas pu caché la charette. " puis il ajouta " ils se sépare ils vont ratisser toute la région"  
Bernardo lui lança un regard anxieux.  
Zorro ne perdait pas un mouvement des soldats.  
Il n'était restait sur place que Garcia et un autre soldat les autres été redescendu vers le village sans doute pour inspecté les charettes qui passait souvent sur la place du marché.  
Soudain Garcia apercu Tornado qui l'ayant vu ce dirigé vers son maitre en hénissent.  
Zorro les aperçus " cache toi Bernardo vite "  
Bernardo obéit et se cacha.


	14. Chapter 14

réécriture 14

Zorro courut à Tornado et sauta sur son dos en le lançant au galop.

Comme il l'esperé Garcia et le soldat lancèrent aussi leur cheveux au galop et suivirent Zorro qui les éloignaient des barils et de la charette.

Ils courèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce que Zorro entende une détonation derrière lui.

Il grimaça de douleur une balle venait de frollé son côté droit.

Il se retourna Garcia et le soldat dont les cheveux ne pouvaient plus tenir le rytme de Tornado partirent en gromelant.

Zorro fit faire demitour a Tornado après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était plus visible par les soldats.


	15. Chapter 15

réécriture 15

Zorro et Tornado revinrent vers Bernardo qui les attendaient.

Bernardo qui connaissait bien Diego remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait été blessé.

Zorro descendit de son cheval et accompagné de Bernardo se rendit à la grotte.

La blessure n' était pas grave et ne saigné presque pas.

Bernardo nettoya puis banda la plaie.

" Gracias Bernardo... les barils ! '

Aussitot Bernardo et Zorro courrurent pour vérifié que les barils étaient toujours là.

Heuresement pour eux tout les barils étaient encore là et ils étaient toujours remplis de poudre

( Zorro venait de vérifié chaque baril avec l'aide de Bernardo )


	16. Chapter 16

réécriture 16

Assise au bureau de son mari Raquel contrôlait une liste de papier administratif. Elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce Quintana se trouvait apuyait sur un mur a côté de la fenêtre.  
Soudain il aperçu Diego qui rentré dans la cour de la caserne accompagné de son domestique sourd muet.  
" Ah Raquel Garcia ma dit que Zorro avait été blessé au côté pouvez vous me faire un mots qui me donne le droit de voir tout les hommes du pueblo pour vérifié si il ne son pas blessé a cet endroit ? "

" oui c'est une bonne idée en effet " elle sortit une plume et une feuille et lui écrivit ce fameux mots " Gracias señora "

Sur ses mots on toqua à la porte.

" Entrée " fit Raquel C'est bien sur Diego et Bernardo que la porte s'ouvrit.

" Don Diego vous étes venu accompagné ? " demmanda t elle

" Oui je ne voulais pas laissait Bernardo seul à l'hacienda ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? "

" Non pas du tout mais votre père est abscent ? "

" oui il est en voyage d'affaire "

" oh pour combien de temps ? "

" señora je vous avou que je reste loin des affaires de mon père je ne puis donc répondre " menti Diego que les questions de Raquel embarrassé car il savait qu"elle voulait savoir quelque chose de particulier.

Raquel paru deçu mais n'ajouta rien.


	17. Chapter 17

réécriture 17

Quintana ce décola lentement du mur et s'approcha de Diego.

" Don Diego " il lui tendit le papier fait et signer par Raquel " j'aimerais que vous déboutonnier votre chemise c'est pour comme marquer sur le papier capturer Zorro"

Bernardo palit.

Diego ravala sa salive.

"hum...il fait plutot frais ici..." tenta Diego

"C'est la loi don Diego vous ne pouvez vous y soustraire de plus il fait bon dans cette pièce " répliqua froidement Quintana

" Oh je n'en doute pas mais voyez vous j'ai toujours étais un peu frilleux " retenta Diego

" Oh juste les boutons du bas Zorro a été toucher au côté droit vous pouvez simplement déboutonné le bas de votre chemise jusqu'à mi hauteur "

Diego échanga un regard inquiet avec Bernardo.

" au côté droit ? " demanda qui savait qu'il ne renoncerai pas " pour être une coincidence c'est une coincidence "

" Ah et pourquoi cela ? " interrogeat Quintana septique

" Parsce que je me suis blessé à cet endroit hier "

" Ah et qui peut en témoigné ? "

Diego tenta le tout pour le tout " le docteur Avila " dit il car il était au courant pour son secret et Diego esperé qu'il comprendrer la situation et le couvrirer.

" Bien Raquel faite convoqué le docteur Avila " ordonna Quintana

" Non allez si vous même " dit séchement la femme en le regardant d'un regard glacial.

Quintana grimaça et sortit chercher Avila. 


	18. Chapter 18

réécriture 19

Diego et Bernardo rentrèrent à l'hacienda en passant par l'arrière pour vérifié que les barils étaient toujours là.

Diego semblait préocupé.

Bernardo lui demanda en langue des signes ce qui le contrarié.

" Ici les barils ne passerons pas inaperçu très lomgtemps il faudrait trouver quelqu'un a qui les confié le temps que ça ce calme puis nous les rendrons à la caserne quant Toledano sera de retour mais en attendant on ne peut plus les laisser ici l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas a qui les confiés pour l'instant " expliqua Diego

Bernardo réfléchis et haussa piteusement les épaules.

" Fait un effort Bernardo " lui dit gentillement le jeune don avec un sourire " tu as souvent de bonnes idées "

Un large sourire ce dessina sur le visage du muet ce compliment lui plaisait et ne voulant pas décevoir son maitre il se replonga dans une profonde réflexion.

Diego se rembruni.

" De toute façon c'est sans aucun doute Raquel qui a falsifié la lettre et quant Toledano reviendra il faudra bien le lui faire comprendre comment Zorro est il cencé faire ça ? "

Bernardo grimaça et fit mine d'avoir mal à la tête.

" oui ça fait beaucoup je te l'accorde " se détendit Diego en lui souriant amicalement.

Et tout deux rentrèrent dans la grotte.  



	19. Chapter 19

réécriture 20

Il était environ minuit et Bernardo s'empressa de réveillé Diego.

" hum... " fit Diego en se réveillant péniblement

Bernardo mima quelque chose

" Bernardo tu est un génie ! "

Diego se leva entra dans le passage suivit de Bernardo et se changea en Zorro.

Ils sortirent tout deux mirent les barils de poudres dans la charette.

Ils attelèrent Tornado en le récompensent d'une belle carotte et d'une grosse pomme vraichement cueillit par Diego.  
La charette ce mis en route.  
Arrivez au point postal une heure plus tard il firent des mots qu'ils accrochèrent sur chaques barils :  
Pour Toledano URGENT ps : Raquel fait partie du complot

ZORRO

Puis ils confièrent les barils au postier qui leur assura que la livraison arriverait à l'adresse de Toledano dans moins de trois jours.

Le temps que dura le dialogue Tornado c'était reposer et puisqu'il n'y avait plus la charette portez sur son dos Diego et Bernardo ne le dérangère pas.

Il était environ trois heures du matin quant ils arrivèrent à l'hacienda.

Tornado après avoir eu des caresses de Diego ainsi qu'une autre carotte s'endormi.

Diego et Bernardo remontèrent à l'hacienda.

Sur les recommendations de Diego Bernardo alla au lit.

Diego se changa de nouveau referma le passage derrière lui ce coucha et s'endormi épuisé un moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. 


	20. Chapter 20

réécriture 21

1mois plus tard

il n'y eu pas d'autres accsidents.

Toledano était revenu sa femme avait été bannis et tout était redevenu comme avant.

Un mot avait été accroché sur chaque mur du village :

MERCI POUR TOUT ZORRO

TOLEDANO

Quant Diego et Bernardo avait vu le message ils avaient échangeaient un sourire.

Le lendemain de la pose de ce mots il y avait sur toute les feuilles écrit à la pointe de l'épée :

DE NADA COMANDANT

ZORRO

Quant Toledano l'avait vu le lendemain matin il a sourit d'un sourire heureux. 


End file.
